Contest:2k11-Jul-28: Global Gaians
*2nd *3rd *Pixelated Digital SLR Camera item | voting = August 14, 2011 | winner = See list below | available = former 'Gaia Community Discussion' sticky }} Global Gaians is a picture taking contest. Gaians would take a picture of their avatar (printed on paper) in front of a notable landmark or symbols in their state, although vacationing images acceptable. Entries that had avatars photo-edited onto an existing image would be rejected. Contest Info pt1 There was a choice to enter in four categories, and twice if wanted. After the contest closed, members of the Admin team looked through all the entries and selected top favorites in each voting category. Once that was done, a survey(poll) was created with the names of the potential winners, and linked to the thread for community voting. ---- Contest Info pt2 Announcement [[NPC admin]]: Announcements *Jul 28 Global Gaians: Take a photo in distant land for huge prizes! http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.73530191/ We're celebrating our international community with the Global Gaians contest! All you need to do is take a photo in some far-flung, recognizable place. We basically want to see how geographically diverse we all are. For example, Londoners can get a shot of your username or avatar with Big Ben in the background, Parisians can snap the Eiffel Tower, and residents of Eureka, CA can hold up their sign in front of that big statue of a hammer. You don't even have to live there-- as long as you were actually there, we'll still honor your shots. We'll be picking winners in four categories: Humorous, Action, Artistic and one open category for any old normal shot. For each category, we'll award a grand prize of 1 million Gaia Gold, plus half a million Gaia Gold for each second place pick, and a quarter million Gaia Gold for each third place pick. Plus, all qualified entrants will receive a blue metallic travel mug from the Junk in the Trunk shop, only slightly stained with Carl's angry spittle! For full details, visit the official contest thread: Learn More *Aug 11 Global Gaians: vote for your favorites! http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.73940469/ The Global Gaians contest has produced some fantastic results! Exciting entries have been pouring in from Gaians around the world-- we've seen plenty of funny, creative and occasionally bizarre images, and now it's time to choose the best ones. You can vote for your favorites until midnight Monday, August 15th-- don't miss your chance to pick the winners! Head over to the contest thread to find out how to cast your votes. Pick the Winners! Winners ;Humorous Category Winners :First Prize Winner: naturallove05 :Second Prize Winner:-Scru_ballz- :Third Prize Winner: Lizmutt ;Artistic Category Winners :First Prize Winner: -Emerlydi- :Second Prize Winner: ninj9 :Third Prize Winner: CutexxDevil ;Action Category Winners :First Prize Winner: Soul_Existence :Second Prize Winner: bricefam :Third Prize Winner: jelly_jkl ;Just a pic! Category Winners :First Prize Winner: naturallove05 :Second Prize Winner: Madoneko :Third Prize Winner: Jiralia ;The winners of the 100,000 Gaia gold Honorable Mention Prize: :Humorous Category Honorable Mention Prize Winner: Ichi the Shapeshifter :Artistic Category Honorable Mention Prize Winner: Yaida Hitomi :Action Category Honorable Mention Prize Winner: Spess :Just a Pic! Category Honorable Mention Prize Winner: Franca Laura Prizes *First Prize: 1 million gold and a pixelated Digital SLR Camera item *Second Prize: 500, 000 gold and a pixelated Digital SLR Camera item *Third Prize: 250,000 gold and a pixelated Digital SLR Camera item Trivia *A total of 6,394 people voted on the poll consisting of the selected winners. *Everyone who posted in the thread received a Blue Metallic Travel Mug item from the Junk in the Trunk gold shop. External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) *Announcement (Thread) (Jul/15/2011): Global Gaians: An international photo contest starring you! *Announcement: Global Gaians: Take a photo in distant land for huge prizes! *Announcement: Global Gaians: vote for your favorites! Category:Gaia Contests